He Played You
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: A one shot based on the Season One episode ‘Badge’. Alex lets Randolph know just how bad Bobby played her. Teeny, tiny little BA at the end.


Title: He Played You

Author: Alexz Recoro

Summary: A one shot based on the Season One episode 'Badge'. Alex lets Randolph know just how bad Bobby played her. Teeny, tiny little B/A at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Law and Order: Criminal Intent characters.

**AN:** Just as a review, 'Badge' is the episode with the ex-cops who killed an entire family. Bobby got the leader, former Cluster Sgt. Terry Randolph, to drop her guard by playing the typical male cop, complete with Brooklyn accent and everything. She didn't even notice that she was getting played until the end when Bobby drops the accent just before he arrests her.

**AN2: **This came to me one day as I was driving to work. Also, I'd like everyone to know that this is dedicated to my new kitten, Eames. Yes, I really named her Eames, mostly because even though she was the runt, she does not know the meaning of the word fear.

* * *

"Hey Bobby, I'll handle the booking." Alex said, cutting Bobby off as he headed toward the holding cell where former Cluster Sgt. Terry Randolph was waiting. He had to stop suddenly to keep from running into her, and he blinked rapidly, tilting his head to the side. Alex grinned at him. "Come on Goren, you've got to mess with her this entire case. It's my turn now." She winked and Bobby laughed.

"All right Eames. I'll start on the paperwork."

"Yippee." The sarcasm practically dripping off of Alex's words made Bobby laugh. "If I take long enough, will all of the paperwork be done?"

"Not a chance Eames." Bobby said, shaking his head with his boyish grin.

"Party pooper." Alex pouted, making Bobby laugh out loud. He shook his head as he headed toward their pair of desks to try and make a dent in the mountain of paperwork that was threatening to take over their desks. "And if I catch you slipping paperwork out of your pile and into mine again, I'm going to kick your ass Goren!" She yelled after him, grinning when she saw his shoulders shake with laughter. She was still grinning as she turned back to enter the holding cell, but the smile faded when she was face to face with Randolph.

She sat at the computer and booted it up. As soon as it was ready, she shot a look over her shoulder at Randolph.

"Do I really have to tell you what to do? You know the drill."

"He played me, didn't he?"

"Are you just figuring that out?" Alex shot back. "You woke up a sleeping dragon when you decided to murder that family to cover up your illegal activities. Robert Goren is the best detective I have ever seen, and he's an even better partner. You have no idea the amusement I got out of watching you squirm every time he made fun of your rank, or when we were searching your home and you practically ripped out his throat."

"I must have hit a nerve." Randolph sat back with her arms folded and a smug look on her face. "He shut up awfully fast. I must have been right about his money."

"Actually, your batting average is worse than your new criminal record. About the only thing you had right about Goren was the fact that he buys nice clothes, and that nothing his size is ever on sell. But that's not really his fault; he's just a big guy."

"I didn't get that feeling from him." Randolph insisted.

"You don't have half of Goren's experience in reading people and profiling criminals. He played you, and you didn't even realize it." Alex purposely mimicked Randolph's position, only now she was the smug one. "And besides that, I'm his partner. I know him better than just about anyone, so I was laughing inside when you sat there spouting off about how your not surprised he doesn't have money for a house, and only guessing at the reasons.

"For example, that leather case? He didn't buy it; I bought it for him after we solved our first case together. He was using a folder held together by four layers of duct tape, and he had surprised me with his brilliance, so I bought him that folder just so he could throw the other one away. You were right that he's not married, but he doesn't go on as many dates as you seem to think. He spends most of his time either here, or with me doing paper work. He almost never eats because he gets so involved in cases that he forgets unless I order something to remind him, which is why I'm the only one who knows exactly what he likes to eat. When we solves cases sometimes he eats good food, but he cooks it. Which is a blessing for me since I can barely cook without setting my kitchen on fire.

"He doesn't have anyone in to clean his apartment, mostly because he's a neat freak. I can't let him out of my sight in my apartment for more than five minutes because he gets bored and starts cleaning. I made the mistake of taking a shower while he was over and he rearranged my pantry. He also values his privacy, so it's a miracle he even lets me in his apartment. You're right about him being smart, but the only hobbies he has are reading and his job. He loves his job and he's the best he is. You got played by a pro."

Alex took a deep breath. "And, for your personal record, as long as I'm around Goren doesn't have to worry about subway fare." She couldn't tell Randolph, a stranger and a murderer, that the reason Goren didn't have the money for a house was that he was paying for his mother's complete medical care, at a private institution. She pushed back from the desk, suddenly feeling the urge to spend time with Bobby instead of this woman who had smothered two children in their beds to protect her income from drug dealers.

"I'll have an officer come and finish your booking." She stood up and gave Randolph a smug grin. "He played you. Just keep remembering that." Her grin was so smug her face hurt. She spun on her heel and left the holding cell area . . .

. . . and almost ran straight into the brick wall better known as Bobby Goren's chest. She skidded to a stop to avoid smashing into Bobby and almost fell backwards. He reached out and grabbed her arms to stop her from falling. As soon as she was steady, he released her.

"Damn it Goren!" Alex complained. "You scared me half to death! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Bobby smiled down at her with his boyishly adorable grin, then reached up and brushed his fingers along her cheek, in a way that made her stomach do cartwheels. "Thanks . . . Alex." Then he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, his sexy stubble leaving a slight burn.

THE END


End file.
